1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method of using the same for training athletes to maintain an advantageous stance or position, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for training athletes to keep a low body position and center of gravity by use of the legs and hips.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of the prior art located did not provide any United States patents which are remotely similar to the present invention.
In some sporting activities, such as football, metal chutes are used to force the down linemen to remain in proper low center of gravity postures prior to the snap and engaging the rush of the defensive linemen. Other practice aids have been patented for football; however, none teach the specific training posture of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,017, issued Jul. 8, 1980, for example, provides a VELCRO® lined elongated strip which positions players in a variety line-of-scrimmage scenarios. U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,409, issued Apr. 16, 1974, discloses an apparatus for kicking a football tethered to a stake by an elastic cord so that the football returns to the kicker. U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,076, issued Oct. 12, 1993, discloses an apparatus for training athletes to track a football in motion and to react quickly to unexpected deflections of the path of the football, preferably with their hands.
In other sporting pursuits, efforts have been made to teach techniques and body position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,040, issued Jan. 3, 1984, provides a halter apparatus to be positioned below a beginner skier's waist and tethered to an experienced skier following behind. U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,156 provides a teaching aid wherein a pupil is supported by a cradle at the pupil's mid-section and whereby an instructor controls the pupil's weight distribution and orientation to the ski surface by moving the cradle and by eye contact and verbal communication with the pupil.